<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt: Temptation; The Tudors; Catherine of Aragon by Diary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155818">Prompt: Temptation; The Tudors; Catherine of Aragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary'>Diary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [86]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Tudors (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Catherine of Aragon, Self-Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Catherine resists temptation. Complete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [86]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt: Temptation; The Tudors; Catherine of Aragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were times when Catherine’s cold, hungry, and nauseous despite the hunger at the thought of what suffering Mary might be going through that-</p>
<p>Henry has broken his vows so many times. He loves what he believes being in love is, but true love, it’s not something he’ll ever know. Even if their precious son had lived, Henry would have eventually strayed, she’ll finally admit to herself.</p>
<p>Why not live in a peaceful convent? Be able to see her daughter?</p>
<p>Because.</p>
<p>She is Henry’s true wife, for better and worst. Mary is the product of their holy union. England’s Princess.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>